1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reciprocating piston motor which operates on a pressure medium such as compressed air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such reciprocating piston motors are for instance used to drive hydraulic plunger pumps. In known embodiments, servo valves mounted on the outside against the cylinder are usually applied for feed and discharge of the compressed air. The servo valves are controlled by control valves which are actuated by the piston in the respective end positions thereof.